


Like me

by Denxity



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Cinematic Universe, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Women - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers film, Crossover, Diana in marvel universe, F/M, God Killer - Freeform, God Slayer, I am again very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denxity/pseuds/Denxity
Summary: In which a god meets a god killer❝There are no men like me❞❝I don't think you've ever known a women like me❞(Diana Prince x Loki Laufeyson)
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**DIANA RESEARCHED** until the early hours of the following day, nearly skipped a meal while she researched. Her fingers tapped all over the keyboard and her eyes skimmed through all the information. She was too focused to bother about what time it was and she was too interested to bother to make dinner until it traveled into the late night. Leaning back in her chair while she connected the dots, they were coming.

"Sightings" she whispered, "God _sightings_ " she kept saying as she scrolled down the page to see a photograph. Diana frowned as she studied the photo, no Greek God had such an appearance but it wouldn't be the first they were in a disguise. After all Ares was in a disguise of Sir Patrick Morgan. Taking a deep breath she opened a new tab on her laptop and typing the key words of 'God Sightings'. Clicking on another website, reading through the website as quickly as she typed new key words into the search engine. 

While scrolling down on the website, an email appeared on the screen, curious to who was emailing her at such an email. Reading it to say '1 new message' and underneath is saying 'Anonymous' and under that it said 'God Sightings'. Looking around her surroundings, she clicked on the email to see a database and a user id coded needed. Going back to the email it had more writing.

'Username: Godkiller

Passcode: Belgium 1918'

Shocked from the sudden realisation of her identity being found out by someone by the name 'Anonymous'. Slowly she entered the username and the passcode to find the website went to Norse Mythology and Gods. The man she saw on the websites for 'god sightings' was on the database, his name was Thor. The information was sucked in as she read about his travel to New Mexico when her phone started to ring. Cautiously she looked to see it was an 'Anonymous' number, picking it up not saying a word.

"Diana Prince." it said, "or GodKiller"

"My name is Diana Prince and certainly not GodKiller"

"Then what about Wonder Women, Princess Diana or Diana of Themyscira"

Pausing, she stayed quiet.

"Belgium, November 1918" the man said quietly "You defeated a god, more so destroyed it"

Staying quiet, she listened to what the man was saying.

"Diana Prince, i need you to become a GodKiller once again"

"I am not a GodKiller! I am just Diana Prince"

The other line of the phone became quiet until the man spoke again.

"If you are not a GodKiller then meet me for lunch at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters" 

"Shield?"

"A plane will be waiting for you in two hours, goodnight Diana prince"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Nick Fury"

The line of her phone stopped, the man had hanged up on her and her mind was rushing with every bad thought. They needed a GodKiller, they needed her and she had turned her back on men. She was not going to meet the man and she would not tell him how wrong he was to ask for help from her, she knew it was a trap for her to come out again and she didn't want to be Wonder Women anymore. Shutting her laptop, she stood us and walked towards her wardrobed. Opening it up unlock the safe to see the sword, the sword of Athena.

After all the situations humanity managed to get themselves into, Diana still had no interesting in joining any of the situations. After all, someone can only take so much drama before they lose hope.

**Until they lose hope for humanity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louvre museum...

**HER EYES WIDEN** as she looked at the director of the museum she worked at, in fact it was the biggest museum in the world. She worked at the Louvre Museum, it held priceless amount of french history and even more priceless art and Diana was able to see it every day. The director passed her the enveloped for herself to read, still in doubt of what the director had told her. The doors opened to the directors office to have an assistance pass a few papers for the Director to sign.

After the assistant got the signatures they needed from the director she looked at the invitations to a very formal museum gala, the invitations was usually given to all the directors of very well museum and the Louvre was no exception - it being the best of the best. She was personally given an invitations to join the Gala in Stuttgart, one of the few places she had not yet visited in her lifetime. 

She was asked to come with her broad knowledge of mythology and with her strong understanding of Greco-Roman antiques and history. There would be a guest speaker of many great scientist, famous historians and all-knowing curators like herself. With excitement passing through her body she quickly said yes.

"Great. Your hotel room has already been booked" The director said, "I will gladly inform them of your acceptance. They should be very happy to have you on short notice, i can't think they can have a better curator than you."

"Oh stop it director, your making me all red in the face"

With a simple goodbye, Diana Prince left the room to her office to collect her belongings. Going down the many stairs to her office near the greek antiques, she grabbed her bag and coat, walking past many tours. Smiling as she walked by, she made it out of the museum without being stopped by a tour guide like normal. She unlocked her car and drove back to her home, locking at the time. It was only one in the afternoon.

Arriving home she packed her suitcase, while she quickly booked a flight to Stuttgart. After booking her flight, she put her laptop in her suitcase and walked over to her sword, the sword of Anthea. Deciding to bring it along, she quickly found a case she uses when transport metal artefacts around the world. Placing the sword carefully down into the case and filled it up with styrofoam balls, putting the case into her suitcase. Diana pulled her suitcase out of the house, she locked the house and activated a few alarms, the only way to enter she house now was to enter a code her Aunt use to say to the Amazon warriors in practice.

With the suitcase in her car, she drove to the airport. Going through security she was on the plane in under three hours. The trip itself would take at least two hours, she would spend that time sleeping.

Leaving the airport satisfied with her flight, was called on a taxi and was driven to her hotel she had booked for the event just before she entered the airport in Paris. Paying the women his €80.08 for the 30 minute drive, she pulled her suitcase out of the trunk of the car and up the stairs to the reception of the hotel she was staying for the day. Walking in, she walked straight to the desk to be served by man.

"Name?"

"Diana Prince from the Louvre Museum"

The man nodded his head, as he pressed letters down on the keyboard. He turned around on his chair to grab a key, turning back around to press the bell. A man with a luggage trolley came through the doors.

"Mr Pinewood will show you to your room Miss Prince. A Mr Martinez has sent over a few things in your name. They are waiting for you upstairs"

Placing her suitcase carefully on the luggage, she followed 'Mr Pinewood' to the elevator in which they waited a short minute and twenty-two seconds until the elevator doors opened. Mr Pinewood then showed her to her room, the far end of the hallway was her room. Saying merci to the man, she picked up her suitcase she opened the door and closed it behind her. Instantly carrying her suitcase onto the bed, to find a package.

Opening the package she found a vase and a small note, picking up the vase to see it in a glass case. Placing it back down to grab the note to read the first part.

"Take this to the gala tonight, the vase has a small drawing of Athenian, a lapdog and jackdaw."

Diana smiling as her director managed to flatter her once again, slowly looking back to the note to see he had brought her a dress due to the short notice of the gala. Excited, she placed the vase back in box as she walked over to the dresser as the note said and inside was an exquisite dress. Looking at the time, it only left an hour to get there. 

All dressed in under thirty minutes, she grabbed the clutch bag that came with the dress and the box with the vase in it. Her sword of Athena strapped to her leg and her in case someone tries 'stealing' the vase.

When Diana entered the taxi that evening she did not expect what would happen at the gala that evening, nor would she know that the her identify just might be exposed to boys in suits.

**Especially a man with antlers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vambraces...

**ARRIVING TO THE GALA,** she walked down the stairs and started doing what she does best talk about artefacts from the ancient Greco-Roman times. Many of the other curators from other countries was very kind, especially to her. As she was the first curator from the Louvre to come to this gala as it was always a nuisance to go this time of year but of course the director went, but he alone didn't know the secrets that hid under a vase, a scripture from plato or the unknown truths of roman life and culture. She spoke only to the best, keeping herself to herself, this gala was to celebrate discoveries but another way other curators 'steal' other curators ideas, dreams, and success. 

Even with her excitement following through her veins to talk poems from troy or the mysterious holes that connected greek and Rome. She knew better, she was here to attend Heinrich Schäfer speech, he was revolutionary with his discovery in both the scientific and historic world.

He found Iridium, a rare substance in meteorites. He found it could form anti-protons and created a more solid form of the substance. In this he found that it was not the first of its kind, in his discovery he found similar periods of time where the medicine has used 'gods blessing' and ancient civilisation talking of a magic rock. 

To be frank, he was a pretty big guy too historians. Not that Diana was much of a geek for made up excuses rich men make to become wealthier. Finally making her way over to Heinrich Schäfer, with a glass of wine in hand they started to talk.

"Miss Diana from the Louvre i assume." he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Indeed, i come to ask about how you found the evidence in your report on how the Iridium filled the plot holes of ancient civilisation?" Diana said, she wasn't one to question other historians but he was making money off of false beliefs. Sadly, Diana's mouth wasn't one to be kept in check, and she occasionally spoke her mind forgetting that she was a god among humans that were fearful of gods.

"Ahh, i have heard many things about you Miss Diana." He said, his english being very much perfect. "Always believing your knowledge is above others. Well," he paused,"Miss Diana as you would know, my evidence in my report."

His report did have evidence, of course no one could verify it as they have been dead for centuries; his evidence was hard to follow. 

"Yes i know, but my question is how did you find these sources. As you spoke of the Ancient Greeks using the Iridium and yet your sources come from Ancient Africa. You claim in this report that the Greeks first used the Iridium in ceremonial events and you write about it being discovered in Africa. I ask, how is this source at all beneficial to the world of both history and science if your sources are used improperly"

Heinrich Schäfer said his goodbye as one of his secretaries came for him as his speech was just about to begin. Taking a sip from her drink, she smiled as his speech started, the only thing she admired was his courage to be up there telling the others false information. 

All was fine until a man knocked out the security, Diana knew what she had to do. She ran, running from a man attacking Heinrich Schäfer with a strange devise, she continued to until she was alone, in an empty corridor. Looking, to check that no one was watching she slowly pulled the sword from her back and her lasso that was hidden carefully inside her dress. Her vambraces appeared on her wrist after her lasso wrapped around her wrist and her amour appeared after her vambraces joined together. 

Diana created this when emergences needed her, or when she was out and wanted to bring it along just in case anything bad happened. Not that she ever thought she would ever have to use it, as humankind had showed itself to be selfish, greedy and awful. But the man looked very similar to the file she received only days ago, if he was from something but humankind she knew it was her job to get rid of it. 

Hearing the screams, Diana knew it was time to be her allis, her amazon self. She was needed, and that was not as Diana Prince, Curator at the Louvre Museum but as Wonder Woman, princess of Themyscira and daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta. She ran to see the hall was empty, well apart from Heinrich Schäfer who was clutching his eye. Diana had a choice, help one man or an entire crowd. It was an easy choice for Diana.

Running towards the exit, to hear a speech coming from the man, an awful speech of slavery. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" he said, as he started to walk through the crowd, that would not do. Diana walked around, quickly, quietly and certainly undetected. He was using sorcery, and you must always be careful of a sorcerer. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled." 

He continued to walk in the middle of the crowd as his 'copies' pointed the glowing blue cube on the staff at the mob. "In the end- you will always kneel." The speech didn't set well in Diana's stomach, she waited in the shadow before the man acted. She didn't want to act first, not out of fear or fright but the simple truth of innocent until proven guilty.

An elderly man stood up against the man, what the man said stuck in Diana's mind 'There are no men like me.' It reminded Diana of what she used to say, or what she still says. Diana new it was time to be Wonder Woman, and as she was about to stop the blue magic fired from the scepter she was too slow for America's blue and red striped hero, he got there first. Watching the man fall to the ground and quickly getting up, Diana stayed put, but that didn't stay that way for very long.

The man was knocked to the ground, Diana instantly jumped in front of the man, blocking the magic from the scepter from hitting the man behind her with her vambraces or also commonly know as her indestructible vambraces. As usually, the vambraces absorbed the energy which created a shockwave big enough to make the man fall to his knees. Another man appeared, from the sky in a red and yellow suit.

"Make a move reindeer games."

The man's amour and antlers fades away and he raises his hands with his scepter next to him, "Good move." the man in the suit said. She studied to notice, that he was looking at her, not in a friendly way, but as a predator looks at its prey. She turned away to see a jet come to the ground and to hear the two men behind her.

"Mister Stark"

"Captain. Is she with you?"

"I was about to ask the same Mister Stark." 


End file.
